Don't Think About It
by Anonumuse
Summary: It all started when Cas first came to school and had to sit by none other than the school hot-shot Dean Winchester. Who knew it would turn out this way? (WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH) co-op with hana and mel
1. The New Guy

**DISCLAIMER: I in no way, shape, or form, own supernatural or it's characters.**

The board was full of Algebraic equations that Dean didn't want to write down.

"Mr. Winchester…Are you writing this down?" Mrs. Gipson asked.

"I don't even like school anyway. I won't need it for my future job." Dean answers back, mumbling under his breath and blowing a kiss at the hot blonde in the corner.

"What was that Mr. Winchester? Do you want to say that louder?" She asks.

"I don-"He got cut off mid-sentence when the principle walked in with some new kid.

"Hello everybody! The reason I'm here is to announce a new classmate of yours! His name is Castiel." He says in a loud booming voice.

"Say hi, Castiel." He said.

"H-Hi," Castiel stuttered out.

"Well, hello. I'm Mrs. Gipson, you can take a seat next to Mr. Winchester. Who I'm sure will help you out today, right Dean?"

"Sure, whatever you say Mrs. Gipson." Dean laughs when speaking. The principle left and Castiel sat down next to Dean.

"My name is C-Castiel, b-but you can call me Cas." He said, hoping to make a new friend. Cas had a very 'thrown together' look. He had on a black suit, a blue tie, and a tan trench coat. His tie wasn't even close to being straight.

Dean replied with a deep voice and a toothy smile, "Well, today's your lucky day. You get to spend it with me."

After he said that the bell rang.

"What class do you have next?" Dean asked.

"AP TECH, for like cars and stuff. I don't know. "Cas replied. "My older brother Michael put that on there."

"Oh, well I have that class too!" Dean said.

"Cool."

* * *

n the way to AP TECH Dean asks,"So… I heard you say something earlier about an older brother? Tell me about your family."

"Oh. Well my brother Michael is the oldest and he pretty much runs the house. Gabe is my second oldest brother, and he likes to play pranks on people, Gabe and I don't really know our parents but we think Michael does, and he just won't tell us."

"Wow. You have a messed up family." Dean replied.

"Oh, and apparently I have an older sister named Anna, I don't actually know her I've just heard of her from Gabe. What about you do have any family?" Cas asked as he wanted to know more about his new friend.

"Oh, me. Umm… well, it all started when I was little. My mother died in a fire in my brother's nursery when he was only a few months old. After that happened my dad became a drunk and we moved from place to place where he had us living in motels while he did small jobs to get money for my brother and I. I was in charge of everything Sammy did. What and when he ate, where he went, what he did, how he was doing in school, I was pretty much his father and his mother. Once I was old enough, I got a job too and saved up for an appartment here. Once I got enough money, I bought it and moved here with Sammy. A few years ago, my dad disappeared one day and never came back. So if we're playing a whose life was worse, I win, hands down." By the time Dean finished speaking, they had arrived at the AP TECH classroom where they were immediately greeted by the teacher, Mr. Gregory.

* * *

45 minutes passed and all Cas could do was stare at Dean. H felt this wierd felling when he looked at Dean, like butterflies in his stomach. He then became confused and thought about the time Gabe described what true love was to him once.

He flinched when the bell rang.

"And tomorrow, class, remember about your homework."

Cas stopped. He wasn't listening. He didn't hear what the homework was, and he was too afraid to ask Dean because he was terrified to admit why he wasn't listening.

* * *

The school day ended and Dean had football practice.

"Hey Cas! So you know how we have that project due for AP TECH in a couple of weeks? Well, I was wondering if you wanted to be my partner for it?"

"Oh yeah, I would love to do you- I mean the project, with you." Cas blushed, realizing his mistake.

"You might need to stay after school and watch me do football practice, but that cant be that bad, right?" Dean questioned.

"No. No problem there!" Cas said.


	2. Project Partners

Watching the boys practice was really boring for Cas. The only part he liked, was seeing Dean shirtless.

Cas has never felt this way about anybody, especially a guy. He was raised thinking that you were supposed to like the opposite gender, but by the way he felt about Dean, he was probably not going to be accepted by his brothers.

* * *

An hour passed and Dean's practice finally finished.

"Ok, Cas. Since you're coming to my house, we'll take my car and we can get yours later.

"Oh, well, I don't have a car. My brothers usually bring me to school, and every where else."

"Wow! Then you'll love having the freedom in my car." Dean said, gracefully walking on the yellow parking curbs.

Dean stopped walking," Damn it! I forgot! We have to pick up my brother from the library, I hope you don't mind."

Oh, but he did mind. That meant less alone time with Dean, but not wanting to sound strange he said, " Oh no. Sure. I don't mind."

Dean parked in the back parking lot. It was quite a long walk.

Once they got close to Dean's car he started explaining the background of his 'baby' as he liked to call 'her'.

"My dad went to the car dealership a long time ago and traded in buying a van for this sweet ride. This thing was practically our home growing up. When I was little, I shoved Legos in the heating vents. Sammy shoved a toy soldier in the ash tray in the back. Once my dad disappeared, this was the only thing to remember him by. But... to get on a better note," he started," She's a-"

"A '67 Chevy Impala! She's lookin' good for her age. You have nice rims, and the paint job is amazing." Cas interrupted feeling stupid for interrupting Dean the way he did.

"I thought you didn't know anything about cars." Dean joked.

"I only know this one." Cas blushed.

They both got in the car. Cas was trying not to speak, until Dean turned on the ignition and as loud as possible, came on Carry On Waywards Son by Kansas.

"Awesome! I love this song!" Dean shouted, trying to speak over the music.

"Me too!" Cas shouted back.

" I love you!" Is what he wanted to say, but he only whispered it.

* * *

When they got to the library Sam was waiting outside.

"The library closed at 5pm due to a stupid fire alarm going off." Sam said in a voice that sounded like Dean's, but a little bit higher.

"Get in the car, Sammy." Dean ordered.

"Fine I-… Uh. Dean? Who's this?" Sam said pointing to Castiel.

"Oh, that's Cas. He's my project partner."

"But Dean… You don't… ever get a partner. You said that having a partner is for losers."

"Hey Sam! Let me talk to you… privately."

"Sam, I don't know what it is about this guy, but he's just so.. captivating, i don't really know, i just- as soon as i saw Mr. Walker come in with him i immediately took a liking to him..." Dean trailed off, fiddling with his fingers.

"Ooohhh! Dean's got a crush!" Sam kidded.

"Shut up." Dean mumbled as he got in the car.


	3. A Different Point of View

**A/N: Sorry for not posting, testing! Anyway here's chapter 3 hope you enjoy. OH! and let me know of any grammer spelling mistakes thanks!**

* * *

Dean had butterflies in his stomach as he pulled into the parking garage.

There was an awkward silence between the 3 men. Dean, wanting to break the silence, asked "So, Cas, wanna do that project right away or…" he trailed off not exactly sure where he was taking the conversation.

"Right away is fine." Cas managed to get out without blushing at the lingering look he was getting from Dean, which didn't go unnoticed by Sam.

"Okay then- awe man the lift's broken! We'll have to take the stairs." Dean noticed Cas' expression change and his thoughts went dark quickly.

"That's cool, I need my exercise anyway!" Dean couldn't help but notice the way Cas' eyes crinkled when he smiled.

They made their way to the Winchester residence and Sam humbly took the role of giving Cas the full tour.

"This is Dean's room… my room… our cozy bathroom, and our kitchen" he pointed out each area in the apartment as he listed the rooms.

Dean came in a few seconds later with some sodas and snack foods, "Thanks Mr. Tour Guide, but it's homework time for you."

As Dean led Cas to his room and closed and locked his door Cas realized that he was now officially Dean Winchester's friend, and hopefully more…

A couple of hours went by and Cas realized that he should probably get going if he wanted to get a decent amount of sleep.

"Are we on for the rest of this week after school?" Dean asked as Cas gathered his things.

Cas blushed as he once again noticed the way Dean was looking at him. "Yeah."

* * *

The next day school seemed to fly by. All Dean could think about was Cas, he couldn't figure out if he liked him or not, he just knew he felt weird around him.

Once again Cas stayed to watch Dean practice before picking Sam up from the library and going to the Winchester's to work on the project before leaving, this went on, same routine, until Friday, Friday was different.

The trio was sitting on the couch until Dean broke the silence.

"Cas I need to tell you something. Something serious." Dean got up and Cas followed him to his room, Sam watching knowingly after them giving Dean a thumbs up that made the usually stoic man blush.

"Cas, I don't know what it is but…" Dean stopped just staring at Cas for a minute before continuing, "I- ever since Mr. Walker introduced you to the class, I- When I first saw you I- I just immediately I wanted to be your friend…" Dean was rambling, he knew he was but he couldn't help it when he was around Cas he just got tongue-tied.

"Every time I see you I get butterflies in my stomach and…"

Cas understood, he understood completely, he was shocked at first but he realized that Dean couldn't get his words out and decided to stop him, "Dean." Dean looked up from twiddling his fingers to see Cas looking at him. He had the faintest of smiles on his face, which eased Dean's nerves. "I know." Was all he said before leaning on Dean's shoulder. They hadn't known each other for long but they both understood now, "I think I love you…" they whispered in unison.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was chapter 3, sorry the chapters aren't longer but with so many ideas swimming in our heads me and hana are having trouble keeping the plot in one place! Until chapter 4...**


	4. Life As A Couple

**A/N: Here's chapter 4! Banana7304 has joined the party! I feel like this chapter was a bit rushed but I hope it came out okay...**

* * *

It had been exactly one year since Dean and Cas had officially become lovers, and Cas couldn't have been happier.

"Dean! You know what today is?" Cas asked happily, face contorted into that crinkly smile that Dean loved.

Of course Dean had remembered otherwise he wouldn't have been hiding the anniversary gift he had gotten for Cas behind his back. "Here. I got you this." As he saw Cas' face change from one of glee to guilt he quickly took Cas into his embrace. "Hey, Cas it's okay, I wasn't expecting you to give me anything but your love." As he leaned down and sweetly kissed Cas' lips, he felt Cas smile.

"Here, open it." Dean pulled the small package from behind his back smiling gleefully as Cas opened it carefully. It was a CD, a Kansas CD to be specific.

"Dean.." Cas was in tears. He couldn't believe it,he didn't think Dean would remember, but knowing that he did made his heart swell and he jumped to give Dean a big hug.

"I can't believe you remembered…" Cas admitted as Dean hugged him back. At that moment his phone started ringing.

"Hey, you should probably get that." Dean told him as he tried to pry Cas off of him to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Dean, where's Cas?"_ It was Cas' older brother Gabriel.

Dean looked down at Cas. "He's right here, why?"

"_Can I talk to him?"_

"He wants to talk to you." Dean said as he handed the phone to Cas.

"Yeah… right now? … Okay.. be there soon… bye." Cas hung up the phone and was met by the beautiful green eyes that belonged to his lover. "He wants me to go over there, says he has a surprise for us."

"Aww, I wish I could go, but I have some housework to do." _For later…_ Dean thought but he didn't want to tell Cas why since it would ruin the surprise.

"Okay, well I'm taking the car, be back later." He leaned over to give his boyfriend a hug and kiss goodbye.

When Cas was halfway there, he picked up his phone to call Dean, "Hey, I'm almost there."

"Okay, drive safe, love you."

"…"

"Cas? You there?"

"Wow. I can't believe he hung up on me." Dean thought out loud as he put his phone away.

* * *

After an hour his phone rang again, only this time it was Gabe.

"_WHERE'S MY BROTHER?" _ Gabe always did have anger problems.

"I thought he was there with you." Dean replied, baffled.

"_No, he never showed up, I figured he was still there with you."_

"No, he's not here he called me about an hour ago telling me he was halfway there."

Dean froze. Cas had hung up on him Cas _NEVER_ hung on him, on anyone, - he never made to Gabe's…

"That means…" Dean was on the verge of tears. Just then his phone began to ring again.

"_Dean Winchester?"_ A strange phone asked on the other end.

"Yes."

"_Do you know a Castiel Novak?"_ Dean's heart dropped, he knew where this was going.

"Yes..."

"_He's been in an accident… it seems he's comatose."_


	5. Accidents Happen

**AU: Sorry for the delay with posting! Me and Hana have been busy with testing and I haven't had much time to work on the story.**

**Without further delay, i present to you, Chapter 5 of don't think about it!**

* * *

"Sir?"

"W-What happened?" Came Dean's shaky voice.

"A drunk driver side swiped him."

"I'll be right there."

* * *

Dean arrived at the hospital only to be stopped by Michael.

"NO! NO! PLEASE LET ME GO IN!"

"You can't. They won't let you. I tried."

"But my baby, he needs me." Dean sounded devastated, Michael felt horrible, he wished Dean could see Cas, once being in love himself he understood Dean's feelings.

* * *

3 hours had passed when a nurse finally came out and said it was fine to go in. Dean ran in.

"Cas, baby, wake up. Please!"

The only answer he got was the clicks and beeps of the machines.

* * *

5 days had passed since the accident and all Dean could do was sit there and watch his precious Castiel die slowly. He didn't eat, sleep, or even talk for 5 days straight. No one knew how to cheer him up, so they just didn't bother him. They talked to some Doctors and they all said the same thing, Dean was in a state of manic depression.

* * *

It had a been about 7 days since Cas' accident and Dean was sitting in a chair opposite the hospital bed Cas was laying in when he heard a beep from one of the machines. He noticed it was different than the constant beeping the machines had been making for the past week, it was irregular.

Dean pressed a button and paged a nurse to come in. When she noticed the irregular beeps of the machines she rushed out and grabbed 2 other doctors. When Dean learned that Cas was waking up he had to be removed from the room because he was getting in the way of the doctors as they tried to stabilize his lover.

All he could do was watch them take out his tubes and turn off the machines before getting pushed out of the room.

"You can't go in yet, we are performing specially needed tests. " The nurse stated sympathetically.

* * *

Once they finished he ran in and hugged Cas expecting a big embrace back. When Cas didn't move Dean started to worry.

"Cas… what's the matter? Don't you remember me?"

"Mr. Winchester, may I speak with you?" The doctor asked standing in the door way.

Dean walked over by him afraid that he had lost the love of his life. The doctors next words may have actually broken Dean's heart.

"I'm so, so sorry, but Castiel has a case of temporary amnesia, he won't remember you until he remembers everything."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNN... Ohhh what will happen next? Find out in the next chapter of DTAI!**


End file.
